Gone therapy
by The Awesome Novice Writer
Summary: What happens when two kids in the FAYZ go to therapy together? Bad things happen. Find out what happens to them if they had to go to therapy. This an't that good so don't say it sucks cause I already know. Tips appreciated
1. Sam and Caine

I don't really know if this is the way the'd act in a therapist office but this is the way i'd think the'd more or less react. My brother's OC Vic is the therapist and always will be.

*Sam and Caine walk into therapist office*

Vic: have a seat

*Caine sits in chair nearest to him*

*Sam tries to sit down but Caine telepathically pushes chair away*

*Sam falls onto the floor*

Caine: can't even see where your chair is?

Sam: shut up Caine *gets up and sits in chair*

Vic: now, why are you here?

Sam: cause Astrid sent me

Caine: Diana forced me

Vic: no, your both here because you've got to stop hatting each other

Sam: but he tried to kill me

Caine: same with you

Sam: you started it

Caine: no you did

Sam: you threw me into a basketball hoop

Vic: i don't care which one of you started it, i'm here to end it

*angry glares from Sam and Caine*

Vic: right, now *clears throat* who wants to share something

Sam: like what?

Vic: i don't know, your feelings or something. How about your problems?

Sam: my problem with Caine is that he won't stop trying to kill me one way or another

Caine: Sam keeps on ruining my plans

Vic: never mind, lets talk about something else, what do you like about each other?

Sam and Caine: nothing

Vic: Caine you go first, what do you not like about Sam?

Caine: he's a four bar, our mother toke him instead of me, i was sent to Coates and he wasn't, he didn't have to put up with the crap i had to, he-

Vic: this is going to take forever, Sam your turn

Caine: i wasn't finished yet

Sam: who cares, what i don't like about Caine is that he can win everyone over really easily, he can make people trust him easily, he had an island...with food, while my girlfriend ignores me his girlfriend does it with him-

Vic: i'm sure i heard enough and i think i know how you both feel

Sam: yeah right

Vic: now i'm going to ask both of you to have a simple conversation with each other-

Sam: i'm the better son

Caine: no your not

Vic: i wasn't finish-

Sam: i have an army of kids that hate you

Caine: i had an island

Sam: which you gave away

Caine: to someone that "was" loyal to you

Sam: at least the gaiaphage isn't in my head

Caine: at least i didn't nearly get whipped to death by Drake

Vic: i'm leaving now *gets up starts walking to the door*

Sam: mom kept me

Caine: me and Diana did it together

*Vic exits the room*

Astrid: so how are they doing?

Vic: i'm sure their making progress

*hears an object smash though the wall behind him and beside him*

Caine: Sam's going...going...goooonnnnnneeeeee!

Vic: maybe we'll make more progress next time *looks inside the room to see a hole to the right of Caine and a giant hole in front of Caine* now how am i going to fix this?


	2. Brianna and Dekka

I don't really know if this is the way the'd act in a therapist office but this is the way i'd think the'd more or less react. My brother's OC Vic is the therapist and always will be. To GoneLoverMM what do you meant by different formatting. PM me about that.

Vic: so what seems to be the problem?

Brianna: Dekka said something to me that has been bugging me ever since she said it

Vic: and what would that be?

Brianna: she said she loved me

Vic: i see

Brianna: no you don't see, and aren't you a little calm about that? she said that she loved me and not in a friend type of way

Vic: have you told her how you feel about this?

Brianna: no, but-

Vic: just one moment *gets off chair and goes to door* Dekka get in here and take a seat!

Brianna: Dekka's here!

Vic: *sits back down in his chair* yeah, me Sam and Jack thought it would be good if you two could talk to each other

Brianna: all three of you!

Dekka: hi Brianna *sits down in chair next to Brianna*

Brianna: *quickly moves herself and chair away from Dekka*

Vic: now i know you two have some "issues" with each other

Dekka: what do you mean by "issues"

Vic: ignoring that comment, Dekka, tell us what's been happening between you and Brianna

Dekka: well, ever since i told her i loved her she's been avoiding me

Brianna: well its sort of creepy what you said, and the way you said it

Dekka: i was dying, and its the way i feel about you for a long time you know

Brianna: did you ever think of the way i feel? i'm not like that, i'm with Jack right now, did you think of that?

Dekka: i know i know, but-

Brianna: there are no buts about it

Vic: so you've been avoiding her for confessing her feelings for you

Brianna: how would you feel if a guy told you that he loved you in a more then friend type of way

Vic: awesome

Brianna: what!

Vic: yeah, wasn't expecting that now were you? but that's not the point right now, the point is why we're all here right now.

Brianna: i'm only here cause Jack said that it might do me some good, little good its doing

Vic: you and Dekka should talk things over, try to forgive each other or make peace or something

Dekka: Brianna i hope we can work things out, i don't want to think i'm unwanted around you

Brianna: you are kind of unwanted, and how are we supposed to make peace with each other?

Vic: come to an agreement? what do you propose?

Dekka: i think we should talk about it

Vic: Dekka, what do you think you two should do?

Dekka: make it like the old days and not worry about what i said

Brianna: *cough cough* impossible *cough*

Vic: don't be negative about it, unless you have a better plan

Brianna: i do, and it only involves me and Dekka hearing it

Vic: fine, i'll go *walks out of room, closes door* this is going- *hears ripping noise* what the? *goes back into room and sees plastic tarp to cover giant hole cut in half* crap

Dekka: so much for making peace with each other


	3. Zil and Lance

I don't really know if this is the way the'd act in a therapist office but this is the way I'd think the'd more or less react. My brother's OC Vic is the therapist and always will be.

Vic: you know, with everything happening in the FAYZ, I don't think I'll ever be surprised again

*Two white ghostly things appear*

Vic: What the hell! What's going on!

*white ghost things turn into Zil and Lance ghosts*

Vic: Oh hell no! Not you two of all people!

Lance: Oh come on! I just need your help!

Vic: Just rest in peace already! Go back to the afterlife!

Lance: This is serious!

Vic: *groan* Fine, what?

Lance: The problem is this creep

Vic: What about him?

Lance: He's totally gay for me

Zil: I am not

Lance: Oh yes you are

Zil: What makes you think that!

Lance: Well for one thing you keep on describing how handsome I am

Zil: I do not

Lance: Yeah, you do

Vic: Even though Dekka killed you Zil and Caine killed you Lance, I still hate you both, so could you maybe take it back to the afterlife and leave me alone?

Lance: but your the-

Vic: Fine, I'll see what I can do

*Vic starts looking though some papers*

Vic: According to Hank, Antoine, Turk, and especially Lisa, Zil, you talk in your sleep and you sometimes mutter that Lance is very sexy and you want to take all his clothes off and-

Lance: Stop! Stop! Stop! *Turns to Zil* See! I knew it!

Zil: It's not my fault that I think that your so good looking! *Turns to Vic* And how'd you even get them to say that anyway!

Vic: Blackmail. I've got to get my kicks out of life you know

Lance: Well, now that we all know the truth *disappears*

Vic: Poor Zil, he's confused about his feelings

Zil: F$k you *disappears*


End file.
